Locked in the Room of Requirement
by WatashiWaEvaDesu
Summary: The TARDIS lands in Hogwarts. Harry thinks it's the do of you-know-who and Hermione is worried about her exams. Rory and Ron travel back to when Tom Riddle was a student and lock him in the room of requirement. I do not own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

"Allonsy!" – The Doctor yelled as he held on tight to one of the many handles inside the TARDIS. Rory let out the manliest scream ever known to the man kind as he hit his rib on a pole. Amy collapsed on the ground during the landing of the TARDIS. The Doctor gave a quick look around the TARDIS before exiting it. He opened the door, and oh boy, he had what to see. A terrifying amount of people poiting their wands at him.

"What are you doing with those sticks?"

Amy and Rory came out of the TARDIS clinging by the Doctor's side.

"Oh, sticks." – Amy mumbled and Rory shot her a quick look.

"Who are you?" – Dumbledore firmly asked.

"The Doctor, pleased to meet you." - The Doctor reached out his hand towards Dumbledore but a man with short, black, greasy hair stuck his wand into the Doctor's throat.

"I'm nice, I'm friendly." – said the Doctor and slowly backed away shooting Severus Snape a smile.

"How did you get here?"

"That is what I would like to know. What is this place anyway?" – The Doctor took a few steps and looked around noticing the insanely large amount of children jumping, standing on their toes and sticking out their heads to catch a small glimpse of what's happening. A particular blonde boy even shoved away his assosiates around him to take a look at the sight. Not everyday a blue police box lands in your school. Judging by the black robes with some sort of crests on them the Doctor had assumed this is some sort of a school.

"I don't think he's a muggle." – Minerva McGonagall stated.

"A what?" – Amy asked.

"As for those two.." – Minerva shot Dumbledore a quick look.

"We can't be certain about that professor McGonagall."

"Oh, a professor? What is this, some sort of a school? What are you teaching here?" - The Doctor looked around smiling, followed by the professors' wands.

"Prefects take the students to their appropriate houses!" – Dumbledore's voice roamed through the crowded hallway.

"Come on Gryffindors!" – Percy's voice barely got heard through the whispering of every single student in the hallway.

"Percy, what's going on?" – Ron Weasley asked his older brother.

"I do not know but I sure hope mr. Barty gets here soon. I'm sure he'll take care of it." – Percy admired his boss, even though his boss wasn't sure of Percy's existance.

"Maybe if you keep talking to him a little bit more, he might actually learn your name, mr. Wesli." – Ron rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Stay in your dorms and don't come out unless your professors say so!" - Percy yelled even though it seemed that no one cared about what he had to say, everybody was too occupied thinking and talking about the blue police box and the trio coming out of nowhere.

"Did you hear the noises it made while appearing?" – Ron tried to imitate the noises of the TARDIS.

"Whatever it is I'm sure professor Dumbledore will take care of it. I just hope it doesn't take up too much time because of the exams."

"Oh shut up Hermione." – Hermione gave Ron a death glare and he immediately looked at Harry.

"What do you think Harry?" – they both looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Whatever it is I gope it's got nothing to do with.. you know who."

"Oh cheer up Harry, I'm sure it's got nothing to do with him. Besides you saw him die Harry! You killed him! He can't be possibly back." – Harry nodded and faked a smile and then they got to their dorm. Dean and Seamus were already snoring and drooling on their pillows, while Neville was mumbling something about his grandmother being scary.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" - Dumbledore repeated himself.

"I'm the Doctor. Is that a floating candle?"

"Don't conjecture us for fools. What are you doing here?" – Professor Severus Snape snapped.

"Well then, let's have a cup of tea and I'll explain everything." – The Doctor grinned and fixed his bowtie.

"As I said I'm the Doctor. I am 903 years old and I'm a time lord. I'm the last of my kind. The blue police box outside is my TARDIS. Or in other words, my spaceship. It can travel through space and time."

"The Doctor? Doctor Who?"

"Just... The Doctor." – The Doctor smiled and Rory poured sugar in his cup.

"What did you say you were? A time lord?"

"Yes a time lord. Oh, that's a beautiful bird." – The Doctor petted Phoenix.

"How can you travel through time and space?"

"How does my TARDIS move from one place to another? By dematerializing, travelling through the time vortex, and rematerializing at the destination."

"But how is it possible to travel in a... police box? Of course we dematerialize too, but I've never seen or heard of objects dematerialization."

"Well, I guess now you have. So what's this then?" – The Doctor shot Dumbledore a smirk.

"This is Hogwarts – school of witchcraft and wizardry. I'm the headmaster. Professor Albus Dumbledore.

"What's that?" – Amy pointed at an old dusty hat on the top of some shelf.

"That's the sorting hat."

"The what hat?" – Dumbledore chuckled.

"The sorting hat. It sorts our students into their appropriate house."

"Houses?"

"Yes houses. There are four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

"Sounds very interesting. Could you tell me more about these houses?"

"They date back to the time of when this school was built. Each house had it's own founder. Gryffindor was founded by Godric Gryffindor. It's emblematic animal is a lion and it's colours are red and gold. Gryffindor symbolizes courage, chivalry and determination. Most of the students that are in Gryffindor are have reputation as brave and sometimes even reckless. Ravenclaw was founded by Rowena Ravenclaw. This house and it's students are characterized by their wit, wisdom and learning. Ravenclaw's emblematic animal is an eagle and it's colours are blue and bronze. Hufflepuff's founder was Helga Hufflepuff. Hufflepuff's emblematic animal is a badger. This house characterizes with patience, loyalty, and valuing hard work and fairness. It's colours are yellow and black. And... Slytherin, founded by Salazar Slytherin. Slytherin students are ambitious, and cunning. Slytherin's emblematic animal is a snake and it's emblematic colours are silver and green. Slytherin has a bad reputation and it's mostly considered the house where dark wizards come from. "

"Oh, um, excuse me may I go to the toilet?" – Rory finally decided to utter a word.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ron.." – Harry whispered intensly staring at his friend trying to determine whether he's asleep or not.

"Ron!" – Harry got up and shaked Ron.

"No mum I didn't replace Percy's wand with a trick wand it was Fred and George..."

"Wake up Ron!"

"Huh? What? What's going on?"

"I can't sleep Ron. I keep thinking Voldemort is up to no good."

"Come on Harry. Stop being so paranoid! I'm hungry... Since you've woke me up, let's go to the kitchen, please."

"What, now?"

"Why not? Come on, please, I'm really hungry."

"When are you not hungry?" – Harry sighed and put on his invisibility cloak.

"Ron! Stop shoving me around!"

"Sorry mate."

"Ron, can you cast Lumos with your wand? It looks like I've forgotten my wand in the dorm."

"Bloody hell Harry, you know that my wand is broken."

"Wait for me here, I'm going to go pick up my wand before we've gone too far."

"What do we desperately need a wand for?"

"So you don't hit your head somewhere and crack it like you cracked your wand." – Ron rolled his eyes at Harry's comment.

"Okay, just hurry up."

Not two minutes passed by and Ron heard footsteps nearby him. He got scared thinking it may be a professor or even worse... Filch. He stood still and eagerly waited for the footsteps to be gone, but the footsteps seemed to be heading his way. He started walking away but-

"Who's there?" – Rory's voice echoed through the empty halls. Rory blindly roamed around the halls trying to get to the TARDIS. So did Ron. But Ron didn't try to get to the TARDIS intentionally. No matter what his intentions were he still got to the TARDIS. He had a second doubt about walking in it but he thought it would be better if he waited for a while inside than get caught by Filch or Snape. I'm just lying he was really curious to see what's inside and this seemed like the only chance he got to take a peek. He carelessly left the door open behind him because of what he had to see.

"Wow... It's bigger-"

"On the inside. Yeah."

"Aren't you one of them?"

"Hahaha, them?"

"Sorry for being rude, I meant one of the people who came here with this thing."

**I am sorry for not uploading regularly and when I upload I upload such small chapters, I started school and I'm really busy I have no time at all. I apologize once more.**


End file.
